Pokemon fan fiction Part 3: Something in the Mist
by StevenMastin01
Summary: In our heroes last adventure, they began to explore the Denki Region after a heart warming reunion. Now join our heroes as they. Look for Brock and Pikachu. Have more Pokémon stolen. Join sides with Jessie and James. And even fight off their evil twins. Some questions are answered, while others remain. I guess all the answers lie somewhere in the mist.
1. Chapter 1

****Something in the Mist****

(Pokemon fan fiction.) By Steven Mastin.

Author note:

Hey guys and girls, How are you doing, I know it's been awhile, I wanted to try and write stories weekly, but it turns out I'm much more busier then I though I would be. I have been working on a student film which has consumed a lot of my time, and it will continue to do so. But it is great preparation for my film making course I intend on studying in College after summer.

But of course I couldn't have you waiting longer then two weeks for another part to my fan fiction series. So far I have written the first 2 chapters of the 3rd installment to Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon's adventures in the Denki Region. I will try and get the rest of this part published before Tuesday. And from then on a new part will be published every 7-14days all going to plan.

I thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and to those who have shared, added to favorites and told other people about my fan is greatly appreciated. I hope you all have a wonderful summer.

 ** **Prologue****

After a rough and somewhat confusing night sleep, Ash and Misty are ready to hunt for Pikachu and Brock. And maybe even more of their Pokemon. All with the hope to solve the peculiar mysteries regarding the Denki Region, which they have been in for a day now. While hunting for them, Ash and Misty bump into Team Rocket, they join together to find their Pokemon, when they wind up meeting Jessie, James and Meowth's evil twins.

Which isn't going anywhere without a fight. Meanwhile Brock is found and he begins to learn some secretes about the region they are in. But what are they in. I guess the answers lie somewhere in the mist.

 ** **Chapter 1****

The fast paced day and night sequenced weather was still at fork as the moon had arisen for the 3rd time in the last 5hours. It was now 5am and both Misty and Ash were knackered as they sat together in a tree-house they recently stumbled onto in our last adventure. Ash began to light a fire with some of Brock's matches and rubbed his hands in front of it. Ash had recently lost his Pikachu and was beyond worried about him, he hung his head in anger, worry and shame, wrestling silently with himself thinking about how he could have tried so much harder to find him. But it was now to dark for him to continue the search. So he instead is jailed inside a shelter, with his best friend and crush Misty checking on him constantly almost as if he was the prisoner and Misty was the jail guard, he could do nothing more then sit and worry.

Misty had just finished looking through Brock's back pack that she managed to recover from their previous camp, where Brock had since some how disappeared. She was hoping to find some ideal survival gear, which Brock was always prepared for. She with drew a tub of instant hot chocolate and a kettle with cutlery and mugs. With them she began to brew hot chocolate for the both of them. She soon finished and walked towards Ash, and took a seat besides him; as she lay a comforting arm. She knew he was worried about his Pikachu and Brock, as well as afraid for the adventures and nightmares that maybe ahead of them. She was equally just as worried herself, but being the kind-hearted person that she is, (unless, of course you piss her off.) She was putting her crush and best friend Ash first.

"Here Ash, I made us some Hot Chocolate, hopefully it will warm us up on the inside and on the outside," Misty said as she passed Ash a warm drink, sighing with worry and extreme fatigue.

"Thanks Misty, your the best, I sometimes wonder how I'd cope with out you," Ash smiled. Ash and Misty were sat in front of a camp fire, which they made in a small tree-house that stood above the creepy night and region that lay below them. The direful night was freezing. It was more cold then either of them had ever experienced. The two best friends rubbed there hands frantically in front of the warm flames, creating just enough friction to keep them mildly warm on the outside, this action was followed by a sip of Hot Chocolate which focused more on warming their insides, with assistance from the love that they share with one another. The Hot chocolate was crafted by Brock himself and picked from the fine cocoa plants of Pewter city and ground with sugar and other unknown substances in Brock's secrete recipe, this made it extra special. Drinking the hot chocolate caused them to think about Brock, who was at an unknown location.

"I'm always here sweetheart," Misty said as she kissed Ash gently on the cheek. Ash instantly kissed her back. Ash was still worried about his Pikachu, but was trying his very best to focus on being a happier. A kiss from Misty seemed to do the trick. Well..A little.

"I was just thinking. Don't you think it's peculiar and unreal that we have found a shelter like this? Especially one so well crafted, it seems like it's inhabited," Ash asked.

"No it hadn't occurred to me, to much adrenaline from everything else that is going on," Misty replied sipping her hot cocoa, with a bright smile on her face. Or so it seemed-to Ash, who was once again admiring her, Misty turned around and noticed, to which Ash instantly turned away and then made a suggestion, hoping to avoid any sudden awkwardness. Sometimes he wished he didn't get so easily distracted by her, especially considering the amount of times it had screwed them over.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Why not have a look in Brock's Pokemon guide," Misty nodded in response and began to route through Brock's gray and very bulky backpack. Ash left her be while he began to search his pockets for his mobile phone, hoping to pass some time watching his favorite you-tuber LoonyLemur or maybe his second favorite PokemonMaster69. Or he could call his mother, to let her know he's okay. But it's Ash Ketchum. And is he really okay? The thought then soon came to mind, after he felt his Pokeballs in the right pocket of his blue baggy Jeans. To let his Pokemon eat and have some fresh air. (Do you ever wonder what it's like inside a Pokeball? Or am I just weird?)

"Bulbasaur, Charizard, Electapie, Squirtle and Pidgeot, I choose you" he shouted, Instantly the five Pokemon leaped from the Pokeballs and gathered around him. Charizard stood behind him on hind legs, looking down at Ash, slightly annoyed. But what was he annoyed about?

"You as well Pikachu!," he went on. There was no reply. His heart sank as he suddenly remembered. Misty turned to face him, extremely concerned about him.

"Oh yeah," he sniffled.

"It sure is weird huh?" Misty asked. Ash nodded slowly.

"Poor Togepi has no one to play with, he looks so sad, but so does everyone," Misty concluded softly. As she faced Togepi, who was sat opposite of her, his eyes flat and spirit weak. She began to glance at each of Ash's Pokemon.

"Hey Ash, It seems everyone knows something is missing, hmm what about my own: Corsola, Politoed, Starmie, Goldeen, Electapie, Psyduck I choose you," She paused as she noticed the same body language and facial expression in all her Pokemon as well. " Wow this is amazing,", she went on.

"Pokemon sure are intelligent-unlike me," Ash muttered with rage and sadness combined in his baritone voice. Misty paused shortly, it killed her to see Ash being so negative; it always had done. She smiled at him, hoping for him to smile back.

"Ash you need to stop being so mad with yourself, what has happened is awful, but also, you need to know it's not your fault, and if there's one thing I know, Pikachu wouldn't be best pleased to see his owner blaming himself for something that wasn't his owners fault,"

"What do you mean?"Ash asked perplexed as he wiped his eyes.

"It's basic, you like to keep your Pokemon happy. Right? So in situations like these, I like to think our Pokemon's spirits are still in our hearts, even if they are not with us, the same with old friends. I remember when I wanted to give up on trying to get my Horsea to evolve into Seadra before I could release him so he could mate, and create a population of Horsea in the Cerulean river. But I had this good friend, who knew how I felt and also knew what was the best for both us, he tried to comfort me, and got annoyed every time I felt like giving up. I kept going and I succeeded, he evolved into Seadra and I'm sure somewhere he has a lovely family now, and through the hard times he still possesses the personality I trained him to have, and when I'm down he's there shouting in my ears to keep trying. Pretend Pikachu is doing the same. Even if he was here right now, he would not like this Ash, just like the rest of your Pokemon, who I can tell are annoyed and very worried and even perfectly aware of what is going on, it's like they can read our minds just like humans can feel emotion and notice when those close to them suffer, it is indeed fascinating, their basically human," Misty explained.

Although she has no interest in the subject. Misty has always been great when it comes down to Pokemon psychology, studying how they think, why they think it and how much their emotions differ to human emotions. It's a touchy subject that can arise into many complexities so she tries to avoid it, but she has her moments when it kicks in. Ash had constantly told her to study Pokemon as a Pokemon watcher or work and train as a Pokemon nurse. But she has much bigger dreams already mapped out for miles. Such as: To be a great water Pokemon trainer, to marry a very cute and awesome hazel eyed guy, (Ash?) live in the country side with an enormous Pokemon lab, acres of water and to spend her life working as a human doctor or even a paramedic. Ash paused for a few seconds trying to process the complex explanation Misty had just gone into, Ash hated it when any of his friends started talking like a therapist or a Seinsei. He was just simply not intelligent enough to look into nor understand subjects in this kind of detail. So he simply answered.

"Charizard isn't worried, just mad, mad I'm such a failure," Charizard reached down to Ash's eye level and nuzzled against him, the rest of his Pokemon following shortly.

"Just take a selfie of this Ash, pay close attention, look at the way your Pokemon are nuzzling against you, they are trying to comfort you. Just like me they are not angry with you at all, they somehow understand what has happened and interpret it as the truth, maybe they are fully conscious in their Pokeballs, or maybe they can read your mind or some how use your facial expression as guidance to create theories on why it may be there and react to it, basing that reaction on what their intelligent minds and growing personality, interpret it as. Yes they look angry, but that's with nature, or what ever mysterious evil force is at presence. I promise you," Misty gave a short pause as all of Ash's Pokemon nodded in unison. "You're a great trainer Ash, and your Pokemon could never get angry with you, it's important that every single thing that makes up the living side of this bizarre world, all take the time to look on the brighter sides of life, and focus on the one thing that really matters, the simple power of love and all the destruction, sympathy, damage and amendment it carries," Misty went on.

"On the subject of love, your the one thing I love," Ash said hastily. He wasn't sure why he just let that random thing pop out, perhaps he felt Misty needed reminding as she may have confused herself, like she did to Ash with her complex explanation. Misty smiled and began to play with his spiked and black greasy hair gently.

"You need your hair washing," Misty giggled.

"I do? Well a Pokemon Master doesn't have time for hygiene,"said Ash.

"Nor any place where they can do such a thing," Misty added. "I really hope their is a Pokemon Center in this region somewhere," she went on.

"I highly doubt it, does Brock Pokemon trainer guide say anything?" He asked. Misty walked over towards Brock's backpack, where she had left his guide, during the recent distraction.

"I keep forgetting about that, I'll have a look," she said.

"Okay, I wonder how Brock is getting on," Ash finished. As he looked out to the dark and gloomy night, through a small window.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

Brock began to yawn as he slowly awoke, more then just perplexed. Where am I? He though to himself. Brock was located in the middle of a woodland, he looked around, he seemed to be surrounded by tall trees and thick mist. Rain was pouring down, and he was already soaked, constant thoughts leaped in and out his mind, he knew something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Two faces popped into his head, but they were just mere blurs. Since arriving in the Denki region, Brock and his two travel companions even the Pokemon had encountered weird experiences and had gaps in their thoughts with very distracted brain cells.

Something touched his shoulder, he shivered and quickly began to run. As he escaped the thick and eerie mist, his memory was suddenly restored. He now knew the faces and the location-but no answers for the bizarre turn out he had awoken too.

"Pika! It's just me, Brock!" Pikachu shouted running after him. After several shouts of his name, Brock began to argue with himself, debating whether or not to turn around to this blurred but familiar sound. He kept a fast pace, but forced himself to have a quick peek. He stopped bewildered by what was behind him. A tall yellow mouse. But not any ordinary tall yellow mouse it was Pikachu.

"Pikachu-Ash's Pikachu," He cried in shock.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu yelped, he was more then pleased to see one of his masters friends, but a little distracted, this Brock instantly picked up on.

Brock was fifteen years of age, and agreed to travel with Ash in order to learn as much as he could about Pokemon, so that one day, he could get this dream career as a Pokemon breeder.

"If only Ash was here, He'd be able to tell me what you are so worried about," said Brock as he made eye contact with Ash's Pikachu who was jumping up an down on the spot with great hyperactivity.

"Come here bud, let's make a shelter, and try and figure something out,"

"Pika!" and with that Pikachu jumped onto Brock shoulder, Brock reached for his back pack when he realized he no longer had it on him he sighed and took shelter in a near bye swarm of trees, that kinda looked like a den-of some kind. It was most certainly a den and an occupied one.

Oh ohh!

"No absolutely nothing Ash, I searched through his book and found the Denki Region, but most of this writing here-it's-it is far from any English words that I have heard of-but it has the English alphabet like M and I and S and T. "I don't get it, she went on."

Ash turned in interest and began to walk towards Misty who was by the side of Brock's backpack a few meters from the fire, Ash was around.

"I can't make any sense of it either, Brock would know what it was saying, If he was only here," Misty and Ash stared at the book for some time, until Squirtle called his name out and began to walk towards them, Ash and Misty stared at him for a few short seconds, seeing what he wanted, but then he pointed something out,

'Squirtle, Squirt, Squirtish, It's backwards English,' Squirtle explained.

"What pal, it is English,I just need to read it backwards?" he questioned.

Ash seemed confused, why would a guide for trainers, which should have potential important information, have it but in backwards. Was it a joke? Was Squirtle wrong?

"This place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute," Misty concluded, Ash nodded in agreement.

"Well right now, anything is worth a shot," Ash stated as he began to focus on the book, he stared at in confusion, much baffled by the way in which he should read it, to gather the right information, then Misty suggested with a giggle:

"Ash read it from right to left, and then say each letter as you go and I'll write it down here," and with that she retrieved a note book from her denim shorts that she wore, with a yellow belly top, red suspenders and white sneakers. Ash nodded as he began to read the letters allowed.

"ermm e,f,i and l then there is a space," he began with a slight stutter at first.

"So that must be the last word of the message which is L-i-f-e, ohh lifen" she yelped in triumph.

"Next up is f and then an on, followed by a-space,"Ash went on, he began to get a hang of the task, him and his best friend were doing.

"f-o, of-So far we have Life of,"Misty finished.

The two friends continued to figure out what the backwards message read.

Meanwhile a tall silhouetted figure stood among a mountain, peeking through binoculars at Ash and Misty.

"That Squirtle is extremely intelligent, in fact it would seem those two humans are as well," The mysterious figure spoke with a deep and grim voice, the type you would expect a thief to have.

"This is not acceptable, especially if I am hearing them right, alright Electapuff use your sing attack," the mysterious figure commanded, patting his Pokemon gently on the head. The Electapuff began to sing it's lullaby. Electapuff was a Golden colored circular-balloon shaped Pokemon, with large Light blue colored eyes and pointy ears. (Yeah basically a gold Jigglypuff.)

"Electapuff, 'tricity puff," she began.

"And the last word is The," Misty finished.

"Alright, so what does the message say?" Ash asked with deep interest in his tone of voice. Misty began to read through in her head at the message she had put together, proof reading for any errors, but the message seemed to make Grammatical sense.

"Well!"Ash exclaimed in anticipation.

"It says that, The Denki region is all but a vision, only in-visioned by someone who has a very loving heart, only they have the ability to possess the key, to see through the mist, the mist of life," Misty explained.

"Mist of life? What-your-Mist-huh?" Ash instantly replied. With his often used silly and goofy tone, which he used every time he was confused.

"I think it's suppose to be a metaphor, But I don't know what it means though or what it even implies, The vision of the mist, The mist of life, where have I heard that before, hmmm," Misty wrestled with her self, she had always enjoyed figuring out riddles and metaphors and other phrases where she had to infer and read between he lines. But this time she hadn't a clue, and wasn't having much fun at all.

Electapuffs song soon hit them hard, as it began to echo mildly through the Comfortably Creepy and sleeping night.

"I'm suddenly, very sleepy," Ash's voice trailed off as he fell asleep leaning towards Misty who was to the right of him.

"Me too," Misty yawned moments after she fell asleep leaning into Ash.

(Awwww how cute!)

"Okay they are sound asleep, Umbreon I choose you. Steal those Pokemon!" The mysterious figure demanded, and with that Umbreon leaped out his Pokeball and sprinted silently to the tree house Ash and Misty were inside of.

"Great work Electapuff!'He finished once more patting her on the head.

 **To be continued….**

Ohh mysterious, As I said above I will try and get the rest of this story all published by Tuesday. Thanks for reading guys. Why not leave a review on what you think is going to happen next or what that mysterious metaphor means. Feel free to leave feedback good or you could wait till the rest of the book is released if you like.

Peace.


End file.
